The Therrinan Avengers
by Scout29
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This story is no longer canon in the history of my characters. You may read it if you like, but I don't really like it.
1. The Departure of Therrinan

Ok this is my first fanfic, so I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I only own some of the characters, including Tarania and Therrinan. The rest are either from ingame World of Warcraft, or Blizzard owns them.

Chapter One: Therrinan's Departure.

Tarania was training to become a priestess. Something was disturbing her though. Partly, she didn't want to be a priestess particularly, but she felt that every day. Something else was bothering her. Today her brother, Therrinan, was leaving for Lordaeron and Azeroth. Although he was a very good warrior, Tarania still felt that he should be careful among the Forsaken. The thought slipped from her mind, and she continued her training…

_One hour later…_

"Goodbye, my friends. May our paths yet cross again some day soon." Therrinan was just leaving at the shore of Ashenvale. He hugged each of his family in turn, and departed on the ship.

"May Elune watch over you," said his mother. Tarania was watching among the friends of Therrinan and her family. A silver tear formed in her eye, and fell to the ground. Even as the others left, she watched the ship until it disappeared over the horizon. Then she left.

I hope you all liked the first chapter, I will write more soon!


	2. Arrival in Azeroth

Chapter Two: The Arrival in Azeroth 

The ship Therrinan was sailing on came to a halt in Menethil Harbor, and almost leaped off the ship. His hair was short and dark blue. His hair has tied at the back. He checked to make sure he had everything. Sword, shield, pack, he seemed to have everything. He slung his pack over his shoulder and toward the inn.

Upon entering the inn, he approached the bartender.

"What can I do for yeh, laddy?" Asked the dwarven barkeep.

"Dwarven Stout pleases." Therrinan replied quietly. As the barkeep went to the cellar, he sat himself down in one of the chairs. He examined the room, full of dwarves and humans, but dwarves mostly. There were also a couple gnomes scattered throughout the area.

"Here ya go laddy, a Stout," said the barkeep as he approached with the drink.

"Thank you," said Therrinan. He slowly drank his ale. He mentally chuckled to himself. He thought of his sister, Tarania. Her first experience with ale had not been too well, two flasks of port and she collapsed on the floor unconscious. He noticed a dwarf approaching him and snapped back to reality.

"Hella elf, meh name be Falkrist," said the dwarf. Therrinan could tell he was a paladin, the hammer was unmistakable.

"Greetings, my name is Therrinan," Therrinan replied.

"Ya new hea? 'Cause I can show ya around if ya are," Falkrist said.

"That would be kind, I will accept your offer," Therrinan said. Falkrist lead him out of the inn, and they went to the Gryphon master, and they were soon on a ride to Ironforge.

That's all for now, I hope to hear reviews from you soon!


	3. Attack on Hyjal

I apologize for any typos that have been found, small or big.

Disclaimer: I still only own Tarania's family.

Chapter Three: Attack on Hyjal

_Back in Ashenvale, in a town at the base of Mount Hyjal…_

In one of the houses in this town, a sentinel was trying to persuade her daughter to keep her training as a priestess.

"You must continue your training! Your teacher is counting on you!" Came the voice of sentinel Aria Moonrise.

"It is not something that interests me! I don't want to stay at the back of the battle, healing others until I can barely breath!" Came back the voice of her daughter, Tarania. Aria sighed. Tarania was always like this; they had almost the exact conversation every week. Aria walked to Tarania's side.

"You are supposed to do this, the High Priestess wishes-"

"Well what about what I want? Hasn't that occurred to anyone?" Tarania yelled. She stormed off to her chamber and locked the door.

_I best wait until she is in a better mood…_ Thought Aria. She slowly walked back out to the front of the house and sat down. Priestess Tyrande had already alerted the sentinels that they must be on the alert, as demons and undead were running rampant.

Tarania lay down on her back, her head spinning. Every day since Therrinan had left, she worried about him. Had something happened to him? Was he ok? Was he even alive? He had promised to send them letters every so often, so she was eager to know. If he didn't send one, he was probably dead.

She climbed out her window and went to the mailbox. She checked through the mail. Eventually she came across one addressed to her family. She opened it, and a silver trinket fell on to the ground. She stooped to pick it up. It was a silver heart, with a diamond at its core. She put it in her pocket, and read the message.

At the end of the message, there was a postscript stating that the necklace was for Tarania. She put it on, and returned to her house. By that time, her father had returned.

"…And Tyrande has ordered that all the sentinels are to be gathered and ready for war."

"Tyrande says what?" Tarania asked.

"Archimonde, General of the Burning Legion, is going to attack Mount Hyjal any hour now. All the sentinels are supposed to gather and help defend it. The first line of defense is the human. The second is the orc. The third is us, Tarania," Her father said. Tarania did not doubt her father's words. He was an experienced druid, and her mother was fairly good in combat, as a sentinel.

"What's that around your neck?" Aria asked. Tarania blushed.

"It's… It's from Therrinan," She said. The message was passed to her parents.

"It's good to know that he made it safely over to Azeroth, and he already has a friend." Aria said.

"The undead are attacking! Everyone to his or her positions!" It was about an hour later, and all the sentinels and druids were gathered either at the top of Hyjal, or at Jaina's Base with Tyrande and Malfurion.

"To arms! To arms, brave elves, orcs, and humans! Twilight falls, and the enemy approaches!" Said Malfurion. Near the front lines was Aria, and her husband was nearby.

"The undead approach!" Shandris yelled, and the first ghouls scuttled out of their holes. After one died, however, they all retreated. They came back with crypt fiends, abominations, and doom guards. Red, purple, and black blood scattered everywhere as losses were taken on all sides. Tarania, being a priestess as she was, stayed near the back healing those in need. She noticed one of the crypt fiends had made it past the battle, and quickly cast a spell to stop it in its tracks.

"Agh!" yelled Aria as she was wounded by an abomination. The beast prepared to strike down with its meat cleaver, but it was blinded by a blast of moon fire. It howled and rampaged around the battle until it was slain by the captain of the guard.

"Are you all right?" Aria looked up and saw the comforting outline of her husband.

"Barely, I must get out of the battle before-" She was cut off as a doom guard cast Rain of Fire. They were both blasted away from the battle by an explosion, and they came to a rest, unconscious, in the woods nearby.

"Mother! Father!" Tarania yelled. The battle was going in the favor of the undead, and the orcs were on their last strings. The ancients were already moving to defend the Night Elf base. Tarania ran through the woods, past the remains of the human's base, and looked around. Her keen eyes told her that there was an area that had been disturbed apart from the rest of the grass, as if someone had been pushed down the hill. She ran over, and found her parents. They were unconscious.

"Mother? Father?" She said quietly. Her eyes watered, and she was unaware of the behemoth climbing Nordrassil. She was unaware of the horn blown, and the many spirits surrounding Archimonde. An explosion occurred and razed the entire forest.

Tarania woke up in a bed. She had a bandage around her head, and there were still traces of dried blood in her long, blue hair.

"You're going to be ok." Said her father from nearby.

"Father…" She said, and wept tears of joy.

That's chapter three, hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. The Message

Thank you all for staying patient and loyal to my cause! Our next chapter.

Disclaimer: I still only own Tarania's family!

Chapter Four: The Message

_Three months after Archimonde's attack…_

The battle was still clear as if it were yesterday in Tarania's mind, but she had more than recovered. Her parents were ok, and her wounds and burn healed up as well. They were currently living in the town of Astranaar, as Hyjal had been destroyed. She briskly walked to the mailbox and reached in. She found a message addressed to her family. But it was in unfamiliar handwriting. She went home and sat down. She opened the envelope and read the letter.

"To the family of Therrinan,

My friends, my name is Falkrist. I was one of Therrinan's friends, and I bring bad tidings. We were exploring in the Arathi Highlands, when we were attacked. They were undead, and there were at least ten of them. They called themselves Forsaken. They weren't too friendly either, I can tell you that. Therrinan told us to run while he held them off. We returned about two days later to find whatever we could of him, whether he was alive or not. We couldn't even find his body.

Therrinan's friend, Falkrist."

Tarania was horrorstricken. She knew this might happen, but slaughtered ruthlessly by Forsaken? She didn't even know about these "Forsaken" until just now. She went to her chamber, and locked the door. She collapsed on her bed, and cried her heart out.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Tarania?" It was the voice of her mother. She got up and opened the door. Her face was still wet and stinging from the tears that had been coming down her face.

"What happened? Why are you so sad?" Her mother asked. Tarania sniffed.

"Therrinan… He's dead." She said with a trembling voice, and tears streamed down her face once more. Her mother hugged her tightly, and the letter remained forgotten.

I will write more soon, but here's a new chapter.


	5. Tarania's Training

Ok, here is our next chapter!

Disclaimer: I still only own… Oh never mind, you know it already.

Chapter Five: Tarania's Training

As her mother tried to comfort Tarania, Tarania thought about what she was going to do. Her brother was dead, and she did not feel like just letting it slide. The once soft Tarania was starting to harden up. She let her mother finish hugging her, then stood up.

"Do I still have to be a priestess?" She asked. Her mother smiled.

"What else would you do?" She inquired. Tarania hesitated.

"Anything but be a priestess, huntress, warrior, anything!" She exclaimed. She looked up at her mother with eyes of silver. Her mother sighed.

"I do not know whether we can," She said. Tarania looked away.

"Well, we can try," Tarania said. Her mother left the chamber and Tarania waited.

_Four hours later…_

"I have consulted the High Priestess, and she does not believe it will be possible," Tarania's mother said. Tarania did not argue, she merely left for her room. She sat on her bed, and started thinking. She thought about her options, and started planning into the night. Around midnight, she opened her window and jumped out.

_An hour later…_

"Tarania? What are you doing here?"

"Teach me to hunt, like the others do," Tarania said to the trainer. He looked Tarania up and down.

"You have more of the look of a priestess," he said.

"I am a priestess, but I do not wish to be. Teach me how the others tame their pets," Tarania replied.

"Before we may do so, we must take you to your former trainer," the hunter trainer said. He led Tarania to a different area, where the priest and druid trainers dwelt.

"Tarania? What are you doing here at this time of night?" The priestess trainer asked. The hunter trainer, who called himself Sakeran, explained everything.

"Tarania truly does not belong as a priestess then," the priestess trainer said. She commenced the unlearning process. A few minutes later, the priestess came out of her trance. Tarania experimentally tried to cast a spell, but the magic would not come to her fingers. Already she was forgetting how to cast the spells that came to her so easily.

"You are ready to learn now," Sakeran broke the silence. Tarania made a small spark of light. Sakeran beckoned and they left for the training area.

"This is Tarania, she will be learning how to use the skills of a hunter, like the rest of you," Sakeran said to the group of relatively young Night Elves. Tarania was sent to one of the groups of hunters-in-training. She made a small spark, but it flickered and went out. She sighed, and went to her quarters. She unpacked and quickly fell asleep on her bed.

_At Tarania's home, 6 hours later…_

"Where is Tarania?" Tarania's parents were worried, because Tarania was nowhere to be found. Her chamber was empty, and there was no note or anything. Her chamber was almost bare. The mailbox did have a letter, however. It clearly stated that Tarania was going to be learning how to be a huntress, and that she had already unlearned her priestess skills.

"The High Priestess will not be very happy," Tarania's mother said. Once you have started learning to become a moon priestess, you are not supposed to stop. If Tarania were still a priestess, she would be about an hour late for training already. The High Priestess was not one who was patient.

_At the hunter grounds…_

Tarania let loose an arrow, but it missed the target by a few feet. She pulled another from her quiver and tried again.

"Remember, if these were real enemies, you would only get one chance to hit them," one of the trainers at the back said. Tarania pulled the bowstring back, but got distracted and let go too soon. The arrow fell short of its target. Tarania pulled another and released, aiming where she did before. Her arrow hit the target, but was off from the middle. Her next arrow hit in the target's middle however.

_Only four more to go,_ she thought. As she was about to let loose another arrow, her parents came to the training area.

"Tarania!" Her father said. Surprised by her parent's sudden appearance, she let go and hit another hunter's target. She turned around.

"You must get to the temple for your training." Her mother said.

"She cannot go there now," Sakeran said.

"She has already unlearned her abilities, it would be a waste of time for her to just go somewhere where she is not needed." Tarania nodded.

"What he says is true."

"Say it is not so!" Cried Aria. Some of the other hunters had stopped shooting and were looking at the argument.

"Do something, cast a spell!" Aria cried, and she tried to make Tarania cast one of the healing spells she used to know so well. All that happened was a short flicker of light that quickly went out. Tarania's mother collapsed.

"It is true then. We must go to the High Priestess and inform her you cannot continue your training." As they turned to leave with Tarania, Sakeran spoke.

"She will stay here and continue her training. You can go on your own," He said. Tarania went back the shooting arrows, and her parents left.

Tarania was starting to pull the string so far back that the arrow was merely a blur going through the air.

"Stop pulling so hard, you'll break the bow," said one of the trainers as she came with a new quiver of arrows. Tarania finished shooting at the targets and was given a break. And so it continued…

I hope you liked this chapter, I will write more soon!


	6. Arillia

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long…

But here is a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own Tarania and Therrinan, but no one else.

Chapter 6: Arillia

_A few months later…_

Tarania had been training as a huntress for a few months now. She had gotten to know some of the others in training with her, but she didn't have any real friends. She also had yet to gain her pet.

She awoke from a dream, her head sweaty. She got up and splashed her face with water. She had been having the same dream for weeks now, and was getting used to it. But the same thing always happened. She always dreamed of her brother being killed, and woke up sweaty. Tarania put on her regular gear, and exited the room.

_An hour later…_

"Young hunters, you will be sent into the wilderness. Your task is to make it back here alive. You will need to use all your skills in order to do so, and the creatures of the forest may not take kindly to you." Sakeran said to the young hunters-in-training.

"We will take you one by one into the forest. You will be blindfolded while walking into the forest. Good luck, and may Elune be with you." He said.

_A few minutes after…_

The blindfold came off Tarania's eyes and she saw the forest around her. There were no signs of the training camp. Her trainer had already set off away from her, and she had covered her tracks. She attempted to detect any beasts near her, but she did not sense any. She set off into the wilderness.

It had been hours since Tarania had left, and still she had found no signs of civilization. Her legs were tired; she was dehydrated, and hungry. She attempted to start a fire, and the logs caught on fire. Exhausted as she was, she fell right asleep.

_In the morning…_

Tarania woke up, still hungry and thirsty. She rummaged through her pack for some sort of food, and found some fruit. Not nearly enough to last for any amount of time, but better than nothing. She ate the fruit, but was still thirsty. She left her fire.

Eventually, after about half an hour of wandering aimlessly, Tarania came across a small river. She drank from it, and crossed the river. Her beast tracking showed her that there was some sort of creature almost directly to her left. She slowly drew her bow and crept through the undergrowth. It seemed to be a young nightsaber panther. Its mother was nearby, but she was dead. Tarania eased the grip on her bow and approached the mewling wreck in the clearing. She picked it up and gently stroked its fur. She heard some rustling in the bushes. She turned to face the noise, and a bear rushed out of the bushes toward her. Tarania was knocked over by the large creature, and the young nightsaber left her grip. She struggled to get the bear off her, but the bear resisted. She drew her dagger and stabbed upwards. The bear roared in pain and threw Tarania over near the dead nightsaber. Tarania dived for her bow, and grasped the handle. She drew an arrow and fired a blind shot at the bear. The arrow hit the bear's leg and it stumbled over. It tried to get up, but could not. Taking this chance, Tarania picked up the nightsaber cub and ran from the clearing.

Tarania had cuts all across her front, and the cub seemed to be in bad condition, but at least they were alive. She slowly kept going the way she had. Eventually, she found one of the trainers, who led her back to the camp.

"You were the last to return, Tarania," Sakeran said to her.

"Nothing bad will come of this, but maybe you should practice your skills some more." Tarania nodded.

"I was attending to this cub." Tarania held the nightsaber cub up for Sakeran to see.

"Nevertheless, you were the last to return." Sakeran left her.

That's all for right now, I will try to write more in less time for the next chapter.


	7. Amartia and Desmoth

Next Chapter:

Disclaimer: I only own stuff that relates to Tarania, the others are used with permission. The following new characters in this chapter are also mine.

Chapter 7: Interlude: Amartia and Desmoth.

Two years later…

Meanwhile, in Tirisfal Glades…

_Desmoth traveled through the sewers of the Undercity. _What could Amartia possibly want at this hour? _He thought to himself. He ventured up the stairwell and in to a cavern with a pool of sludge. Inside the cavern, was Amartia. Amartia could almost be considered alive, and there was only a trace amount of rotting and very pale skin to show she was dead. She was obviously charismatic when she was alive. Desmoth approached the pool. There were also several others from their group, The Dark Magi. These others included Ymmot, Felhorn, and Blaiz. Desmoth sat down._

"_Fellow members of the Dark Magi, we have come to a crisis." Amartia stated. "You will recall our forces were much… Stronger, before now. We had everything, then we were sapped of our power. During that time, you will recall one Night Elf that we killed. His name is Therrinan." Voices began murmering. Desmoth vaguely remembered one such elf._

"_Well he has a sister! She is after our blood!" Amartia exclaimed. Gasps shortly ensued._

"_This could threaten our entire existence. She has powerful friends, I may name a few. Riselmar, Kaerell, Gavely, Alrina, Caldo, there are many of them!" Murmering started up again._

"_I will be sending you all to different areas of this continent to hunt them down."_

"_Lady Amartia-"_

"_You will be sent in pairs."_

"_Lady Amartia!" Amartia turned her gaze to Desmoth._

"_Yes?"_

"_We have a slight… Err… Problem." Desmoth said. Amartia's eye twitched._

"_What kind of a problem?"_

"_We have some enemies, by the name of the Blackguarde. Their leader, Phuzada, is not pleased with us. He believes that we may be popular in the future, and that it may disrupt their goal." Amartia nodded._

"_We will not send all of you away then. Some of you will have to stay here. For now, meeting adjourned." Amartia dismissed the crowd._


End file.
